Beware This Evil Box!
by Snow Rose
Summary: What might happen if Miaka were to bring a small battery powered TV to the Universe of the Four Gods? Perhaps the seishi have taken it a bit far...
1. Default Chapter Title

# Beware This Evil Box

Fan Fic by: Snow Rose

************************************************************************

Hello everyone! I was quiet for a while, but now I'm back! And I brought some new ideas with me too! Oooo, and a question! What do you get when Miaka brings a tiny, battery powered TV into The Universe of the Four Gods? Well, read my fic and find out, ne? Ooo, this is gonna be fun! So, what are you waiting for, READ already!

I'm no closer to owning the Fushigi Yugi characters than I am to owning the Gundam Wing characters SO! Let's all get along and…no suing…please?

************************************************************************

"HEY GUYS! Come check this out!" Miaka's voice echoed through the twisting halls of Hitohori's palace. Moments later, every one of the Suzaku Seishi was making their way to her. "Oi, Miaka, what do you want?" Tamahome asked in an annoyed tone as he walked in and plopped down on one of the couches. "Yeah, what's this all about?" Nuriko asked, popping his head in the door. "Just come in and you'll see," Miaka grunted as she fiddled with a tiny black box sitting on a table. "Whatever you say," Nuriko replied, shrugging and coming in to sit on the floor. He was followed shortly by Mitskake and Chiriko, who didn't say anything, just came in and sat down. Then, Tasuki came in, still chatting and laughing with Kouji. And after them, Chichiri floated down out of the ceiling to take a seat next to Nuriko on the floor. "Hi, no da!" he greeted everyone cheerfully. "What's going on no da?" he asked, leaning over to Nuriko. In response Nuriko just shrugged again, shaking his head. "Miaka's got some new, weird contraption she wants to show us," Tamahome commented from his place on the couch. "Oh," was Chichiri said, turning his attention back to Miaka. She messed with the box for several more minutes before finally sitting back on her heels and taking in her audience. "Where is Hitohori?" she asked, blinking a little. It wasn't more than three seconds after this that their was a blaring of trumpets and with a swish of robes, the emperor of Konan walked in. Smiling graciously at his friends, Hitohori took the place of honor on the center chair. Returning his smile, Miaka sat up on her knees and pointed to the box saying simply, "This is a TV." With a single eyebrow raised, Tamahome commented cynically, "And what's that?" Miaka just giggled and pressed one of the buttons on the tiny thing. As the screen filled with light and sound joined the moving pictures, Tamahome's other eyebrow jumped up to join the other. A collective sound of "Ooooo" filled the room as every one of the seishi leaned in for a better look. Miaka just giggled once again from the looks displayed on their faces.

"How? How?" Tasuki asked as he braved coming up and gently touching the little black box. His jaw fell slack though when his fingers glanced across the lighted screen. "It didn't burn me!" he cried in disbelief when all he felt was a slight tingle. "It didn't burn me!" he repeated once again, looking over at Miaka. "Uh huh!" she said cheerfully, as she came around in front of it and tuned it in on a certain channel. She looked down at her watch and then turned the dial to channel 30. "Here," she said happily, "this is one of my favorite shows!" Following directly on the end of this statement, the throbbing beat of "Just Wild Beat Communication" came from the tiny TV. All the seishi moved in and watched as the tiny figures on the screen flew about in their giant mechs and shot at each other. "What is this…this wonder?" Hitohori asked, finally finding his voice. Miaka was grinning from ear to ear as she responded, "It's called Gundam Wing, and it's one of my favorite TV shows!" Hitohori blinked as he turned back the screen, "Shows?" he asked in confused tone. "Yeah," she answered, laughing a little at the look on his face, "it's like a play, only it comes on this TV at a certain time everyday." "You mean this comes on everyday?" Tamahome asked excitedly. "Sure," Miaka said, shrugging. "Then, I proclaim that we should watch it tomorrow as well!" Hitohori said loudly, sitting forward in his chair, fist raised over his head. "SHHHHHHH!!!" Tasuki motioned angrily for him to be quiet. "Here comes one of the good parts!" Tamahome chirped, leaning in even closer to the screen. "Hmph," Hitohori grunted, leaning back farther in his chair and growling, "How does he know that this is a good part!? Why am I listening to him? I am the emperor aren't I?" He continued grumbling until a noise on the screen caught his attention. It was his voice! But, it was coming from the blonde haired man on the screen. With surprised looks, every one of the seishi turned back to stare at him. In the background, Miaka was rolling and laughing like a maniac on the floor.

**************************

Miaka's footsteps echoed eerily in the otherwise silent halls of the public library. "Ah, here it is," she said, pulling the Universe of the Four Gods from its accustomed shelf. "I wonder what's happened since I left," she thought, leaving one of her hair ribbons on the shelf for her brother. "No way to know except to go on in," she thought cheerfully, opening the book. In that very instant, she was surrounded by a vermilion glow and was sucked into the book. With the usual feeling of floating and falling, Miaka plummeted into the Universe of the Four Gods. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried as she continued falling. Then, with a loud :WHUMP!: she landed. Looking up, she found herself sitting sideways on Hitohori's gold and scarlet throne. "Huh?" she thought blinking and looking about for him. "Normally I drop down on top of him, where could he be?" he wondered, getting shakily to her feet. "Looking for someone, my dear?" a soft voice called from one of the darkened corners of the throe room. "Hitohori?" she asked, turning about to face the figure. "Maybe," it said in a seductive tone, grinning a little even though its face was still mostly in shadow. 

"Aw come on, Hitohori!" another voice called from somewhere behind her. Turning, Miaka found herself facing Nuriko…only…he looked…different. Holding a lantern and leaning against the doorframe he looked totally normal…but there was still something that seemed…wrong… That was when she noticed what he was wearing. Everyone knew what Nuriko was by now, a somewhat "gay" cross-dresser. That meant that he was usually wearing the ancient Chinese's idea of women's clothes…but not today. Right now he was wearing what could only be a man' outfit…only with and extremely high collar and a cross-shaped necklace. "Nuriko?" Miaka asked, her confusion leaping to new heights. "Yeah, it's me," he responded with a strangely familiar lop-sided grin. "Who did you think it was?" he asked, pushing away from the doorframe and coming closer, "The God of Death perhaps?" That was all it took for every piece of the puzzle to snap together for Miaka. Hitohori in a strange red and gold outfit, Nuriko wearing an even stranger one and talking about the God of Death…there could only be one explanation. 

"Argh! The TV!" she groaned mentally. Doing her best to ignore their rather odd appearances, Miaka asked where the other seishi were. Hitohori merely told her that they were "in the hangar" and Duo…er Nuriko just shrugged. Shaking her head in frustration, Miaka went off in search of "the hangar". It ended up that that was just another way of saying…ahem, the "TV room". Sitting before the evil little box, Tamahome and Chichiri were being held enraptured by the blinking lights and noisome explosions. They looked normal enough so, Miaka figured she'd go ahead in. Well, perhaps normal was a bit of an understatement. Tamahome looked the same as usual except his pants looked a little tight and rather…short. Chichiri, on the other hand looked REALLY odd. He was wearing fairly normal clothes except that they had a high collar like Nuriko's outfit and he had his usually upward pointing shock of hair combed into a single bang that completely covered one eye. But either way, that was an improvement over Hitohoti and Nuriko. "Ahem, Tamahome…Chichiri?" she asked from the door, silently dreading their response. …Nothing. Neither of them reacted in the slightest. "Uh guys?" she asked coming closer and sitting next to Chichiri. "Yes, Miaka-san," he said softly, not bothering to look at her. "Um, I was just wondering…where are the others?" she replied, silently wondering what kind of terror she had wrought. "I don't know," he said, then turned to Tamahome and asked, "Tama do you now where they are?" …There was only silence and then, Tamahome turned and glared daggers at both of them. "No," he said simply (still glaring) before turning back to the TV. Chichiri just shrugged and turned back to the show as well. Waiting a moment more, Miaka decided that she wasn't going to get anything more out of these seishi and went to search for Mitskake, Chiriko, and Tasuki. "Mitsu-chan and Chiriko couldn't have changed," she reasoned silently to herself, "they're too sensible for that!" Unfortunately, when she found them, she realized just how wrong she had been.

"Mitsu-chan? Chiriko?" she called tentatively, as she reached their study. "Yes, Miaka-san?" came the immediate reply. It was followed immediately by Chiriko…only…it couldn't have been Chiriko. He was wearing a rather odd looking purple vest over a pink shirt and had trained his pony tail down into a pleasant fall of bangs that hung limply in front of his eyes. It might actually have been an interesting new look for him if it hadn't seemed so…wrong! "Uh," she fumbled as he just blinked curiously at her. "Uh…where's Mitsu-chan?" she asked, wondering silently just who Mitskake would be imitating. "Right here!" called Mitskake as he walked out to where she and Chiriko were standing. Miaka's jaw fell slack. Mitskake had his normally spiky patch of hair pulled back in a tight ponytail that stuck out at an odd angle at the base of his neck. He was wearing one of blue shirts and had a rather strange pair of white pants on. And besides that…dear, sweet little Mitskake (who IS a healer by the way) was wearing…a sword at his hip! "What do you think?" he asked boldly, striking a rather daring looking pose. "Uh…it's just fine Mitsu-chan…I was…was just wondering where everyone was. It was so quiet around here and well…I just figured that…well, you get the picture!" she answered nervously, slowly backing towards one of the red wooden pillars behind her. Mitskake's face took on a look of worry, "Is everything alright?" he asked, edging towards her a bit. "Uh…uh" she looked about desperately for an exit, "YES! Everything's just fine Mitsu-chan! I uh…I'll go look for Tasuki now!" and with that, she took off running down the hall. Mitskake and Chiriko merely exchanged a look of worry and then, went back in their study. 

Moments later, Miaka came panting to a stop, leaning her back up against one of the pillars. "Oh gods," she gasped, letting herself sink down to the ground, "why did I ever bother bringing that evil thing here!? What was I thinking!?" Burying her face in her arms, she waited silently for the madness to end and for Suzaku to take her from the Universe of the Four Gods. That was when she heard Tasuki's voice from somewhere above her head. "They've all gone crazy haven't they Miaka?" he asked, his voice sounding compassionate and understanding. "Mmm hmm," she agreed, lifting her head from her arms and turning to look at him. She found him standing on the railing above her head, silhouetted by the sun pouring down around him. "T-Tasuki?" she asked, blinking a little in surprise. "You mean the TV really hasn't changed you? Really?" Tasuki shook his head. "No Miaka, the TV has changed me. The others are being stupid. It I only I who have seen the light and the nature of that little box." "Really?" she asked, getting shakily to her feet. "I'm so gla…" Miaka was in the process of saying, but then she noticed what Tasuki was wearing and she stopped in mid sentence. It seemed that Tasuki had truly seen the light…or at least founddifferent show to worship from the others. "T-Tasuki?!" she cried in disbelief, backing away a little. Tasuki was standing there wearing the oddest outfit yet! He was wearing a bright orange shirt over a blue-black shirt and a pair of bright orange pants topped off with a pair of black boots. "I knew you'd like it Miaka!" he said happily and then went running off making "whooshing" noises. She watched the strange symbol of the back of his orange shirt go bouncing down the hallway with him. "They really have gone crazy!" she whispered in disbelief, "They've all gone crazy!" As she just stood there for lack of a better thing to do, she heard Tamahome's voice calling her from the hall. Turning, she looked at him dazedly, blinking repeatedly. "Yeah?" she called back. In response, Tamahome's head popped around the corner. "Uh…Miaka?" he asked tentatively (seemingly he forgot about acting like Heero for the moment). "Yes?" she asked impatiently. "Can we get a com-pu-ter?"


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Beware This Evil Box 2

Fan Fic by: Snow Rose

************************************************************************

Not too many people reviewed my first fic, so I really didn't have much to work with. And yet, I felt that everybody generally liked it. So, I'm writing another. Why, I really couldn't tell you. Just bored I guess. But either way, picking up where the last one left off, I give you: Beware This Evil Box 2! One word of warning before you begin though. Some of the parts feature very, VERY shounen ai (boyXboy) type stuff. So, if that bothers you…you should still read this anyway. They don't DO anything for crying out loud! I mean uh…oops, gave away the surprise for you didn't I? Sorry!

Still don't own the Fushigi Yugi characters (I'm working on it okay). So, don't sue and everyone gets along…right?

************************************************************************

Well, after the whole incident with the TV, Miaka learned her lesson. The TV went back to its proper dimension and things were all calmed down and cleared up within a week. Vowing never to bring such a terrible thing upon her friends ever again, Miaka returned to her world for a while, figuring that everything had been resolved and taken care of. When she returned though, she found out just how wrong she had been…

*************************

::BZZZZT!:: The familiar red glow began to gather above Hotohori's head once again. Sighing, Hotohori calmly pulled out his crash helmet (a B-Day present from Miaka) and put it on. Only seconds after that (right on cue), the Priestess of Suzaku dropped down from the ceiling. The usual crowd of onlookers gasped at the sight while Hotohori just braced himself Miaka's usual landing. "Gomen ne!" Miaka cried as she came tumbling down, landing in Hotohori's waiting arms and knocking him off his feet. Within seconds though she was back on hers, flitting all over Hotohori and apologizing at a hundred miles a minute. "Miaka…Miaka! I will be fine. Really it's alright, you can stop!" Hotohori pleaded as he got to his feet and attempted to get the frantic girl to calm down. Finally after minutes of patient reassurance, Hotohori got her toned down to the point where she was speaking (and thinking) coherently once again. "Where are the others?" she asked, looking around for any sign of Tamahome or the other seishi. "They are…about," Hotohori answered solemnly, adjusting his emperor's hat/ crown and brushing his robes off. As if her asking had summoned them, just then Nuriko and Tasuki walked in, followed shortly by Mitskake and Chiriko. There was the usual flood of greetings and hugs and during this Miaka let them all know that she was very happy that they were all back to normal. Directly following that, the seishi fell silent and their smiles disappeared. Miaka, oblivious to this went on to say, "You're all here and seem to be doing well but, where is Tamahome-kun?" Instead of lightning the mood or even receiving an answer, this question only darkened the forbidding looks on the seishi's faces. Blinking in confusion, Miaka reached out and tugged worriedly on Hotohori's robes. " What is it Hotohori-sama!? What's wrong with Tamahome?! Is he sick!? Did Nakago get a hold of him!? Torture him!?" "No, no!" Hotohori answered hurriedly, shaking his head and trying to sound convincing. "It's merely that he does not seem quite…cured of the madness which the evil box brought upon us." "HUH!?" Miaka squawked incredulously, looking at Hotohori like had gone crazy or something. "Your little black box from your world that so converted all of us and caused to act quite strangely," Hotohori answered, pulling her off of his robes once again. "Oh…" she mused as understanding dawned on her face, "You mean the TV, right?" Hotohori nodded and then said softly, with a profound regret showing on his face, "Tamahome has seemingly discovered another. This one is much more dangerous than the little black one. For it is much greater in size and makes strange noises, ones that the little black box never made." By the time he had finished, the look of regret on Hotohori's face had turned to one of very real fear. And it was mirrored and even magnified in the faces of the other seishi. "Wh-where is he?" Miaka asked, looking from one lowered face to another. "I'll try to cure him!" she cried, tugging (once again) on Hotohori's sleeves. 

"Very well…this way," Hotohori said softly, walking off down the hall with the other seishi in his wake and Miaka eventually taking up the rear. Only minutes after that, they all stood outside the door to Tamahome's quarters, an eerie silence echoing down the hall. "I thought you said that the second box made weird noises," Miaka whispered in Hotohori's ear. "It usually starts after dark," Hotohori corrected, also speaking in a whisper. "Are you gonna take that weird box away from him?" Tasuki asked hopefully, leaning over towards Miaka. Taking a deep breath, Miaka nodded, opened the door, and went in (closing it behind her). Once inside, Miaka was quite surprised to finally herself in a perpetual nighttime. It was pitch black in Tamahome's room…all except for a strange white light coming from his bedchamber (beyond the general sitting room that she had entered). "T-Tamahome?" she called, creeping cautiously towards the open door to his bedchamber. "…" There was no reply. "Tamahome?" she repeated softly, peeking through the doorway into the darkness. What she saw was NOT what she would have expected. Across from her, seated on the floor, Tamahome was sitting silently, staring at a huge…computer screen! "Who enters?" he asked in a strange very "Un-Tamahome-like" voice. "M-Miaka. It's Miaka, Tamahome. I've…I've come to help you," she answered, tentatively coming closer to where Tamahome was seated. "I do not require any help," Tamahome answered in that strange monotonous voice. "But…well…wh-what is your new…toy?" she asked, trying to get him to turn around a look at her. "It is a computer, Miaka. You of all people should know that," he answered coldly, his mouse drifting up and switching windows. "Yes…but I was still just…just wondering," she stammered nervously, pulling back away from him. "Miaka," he interrupted her sternly, "come to the point already would you! I grow bored with your senseless babble." That was the last string for Miaka. Angrily, she paced forward and grabbed Tamahome by the shoulders, pulling him around where she could see his face. 

"Tamahome! Listen to me!" she said angrily, still holding his shoulders firmly and staring into his stricken face. She could tell just from the dark circles under his eyes and his sunken cheeks that he hadn't left the room for a very long time (and probably hadn't been eating right either). " Tamahome! You've got to STOP this! You're hurting yourself by staying in here, in the dark I might add, with this THING! Even in my world they are considered evil and WE actually know a little more about them! How on Earth…or make that Konan did you come into possession of one of them!?" Seemingly shaken from his trance-like state, Tamahome just stared at her for a moment, eyes widened with unrestrained fear. Then, he looked away, closing his eyes and rubbing them stiffly with his hands. "Ugh, ow. I…I don't remember," he answered slowly, still massaging his eyes. "You don't remember!?" she cried incredulously, "How can you not remember!?" "I just don't!" he yelled back. This caught Miaka totally by surprise and stopped her right in her tracks. Tamahome had never yelled at her like that before. But something was different about him…and it wasn't JUST the computer. Sighing, Tamahome turned back to the computer screen. "Just leave me alone, okay?" he said softly, his hand resuming it's former position on the mouse. Miaka didn't even bother to answer seeing as Tamahome didn't seem to be looking for one. Backing away from him slowly, she waited till she got to the door before bolting for the safety of the hall and the other seishi. "Did you get rid of the box?" Tasuki asked hopefully once she was outside again. It was such a relief to be back outside, with the sunshine and birdsong. Going into Tamahome's room had been like delving deep within a cave or…diving under water. Sadly though her news wasn't quite as cheerful as the outside scenery. Shaking her head, she watched as Tasuki and the other seishi lowered their faces once again and their hopeful faces took on dark, hopeless expressions. "Don't worry guys!" she admonished quickly, smiling and patting Tasuki on the back. "Miaka Yuki doesn't give up that easily!" Grinning she hiked her backpack up a little higher and her shoulder and started walking off down the hallway, shouting orders all the way. "Hotohori order the cook to whip up all Tamahome's favorite dishes, Tasuki I'm gonna need a huge bag of money, Chiriko research as much as you can on man traps, and Mitskake fix me up a really strong sleep potion! Get on it people! Tonight we save Tamahome from the evil white box!

*****************************

Tasuki stared wearily at the ceiling and sighed. Everything they had tried tonight had failed. EVERYTHING! First they had tried the food. They had placed it right outside his door first, trying to entice him to come out. When that hadn't worked, Miaka had braved another trip to go and give it to him personally. He had taken the food but, had not come out with her. Next, they had tried the money…and got not so much as a sigh from the reticent Tamahome. He refused to come out once again. So, they had tried booby-trapping the door and calling him to come out. That was a failure that nearly cost Chiriko his life when he was almost beheaded by a rope meant to catch around Tamahome' waist. So, that left the sleeping potion that Mitskake had created. That plan had worked…for the most part. Miaka had gone in once again, this time with a glass of warmed milk for Tamahome (with the potion mixed in it). He had accepted this with his thanks and then, had asked her to leave and not bother him anymore tonight. Exactly one hour after that, Miaka crept quietly back into the sitting room in Tamahome's chambers to have a peek at him. It ended up that he had indeed drunken the milk (and the potion) and when she saw him, she found him lying on his back eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Cheering mentally, she had rushed forward…only to stop again as he sat up with a groan. "Damn thing! Why won't you open!?" he shouted at the screen as his fingers flew over the keys and he clicked away on the mouse like a madman. So, the potion had not yet affected him. 

Cursing softly, Tasuki rolled over onto his side, sighing again. "What's the matter, Tasuki-kun?" a strange voice asked seductively, only inches from his ear. "Yaah-ummph!" was all Tasuki got out before Tamahome managed to cover his mouth with a hand. "Shhh, I don't want the others catching us," he admonished softly, still in that same, strangely seductive tone. "The computer has taught me much, Tasuki," Tamahome said, leaning forward until his eyes bored down on Tasuki's. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are or WHO we are do you?" he asked, removing his hand slowly from Tasuki's face. "W-we live in Konan as…as part of the Suzaku Seishi," Tasuki answered, his voice betraying just how frightened and confused he was. "Uh-uh," Tamahome said tauntingly while waving a finger inches from Tasuki's nose. "We are actually characters in a book called 'The Universe of the Four Gods'." "WHAT!?" Tasuki whispered harshly, trying to sit up. Instead, Tamahome kept him weighed down so that he could do no more than prop himself up on an elbow. Growling, Tasuki reached up and tried to shove Tamahome off him…instead, he stopped dead in his tracks. It seemed that when he reached up and grabbed Tamahome's shoulders…his hands touched bare skin. Now, looking down for the first time, Tasuki was struck dumb by the realization that Tamahome was not only missing his shirt…his was missing clothes PERIOD! "T-TAMAHOME!" Tasuki cried, putting another burst of effort into trying to wriggle out from under Tamahome. "Shhh!" Tamahome said reaching over again with both hands to cup Tasuki's face, "I don't want the others to hear. It's just the two of us now…alone…" "B-But Tamahome," Tasuki whispered frantically, still trying to wriggle out from under Tamahome, "this…this is WRONG!" "No it isn't!" Tamahome persisted, leaning in closer still to Tasuki's face, "Not according to the computer!" "But…but the computer doesn't know anything!" Tasuki cried hopelessly, continuing to push at Tamahome. "Oh but it DOES!" Tamahome cried in an almost delighted manner, "Don't you see!? It says that we were…that we were…meant for each other…" Tamahome didn't have a chance to say anything more as the sleeping potion he had taken hours ago finally went into effect. Slumping forward against Tasuki's shoulder, Tamahome was fast asleep and snoring before Tasuki could even blink. For a moment, just lay there, shaking from head to toe with fear. 

That was until Miaka's voice called from somewhere right beyond his door, "Tasuki-kun, Tamahome's left his room and now we can't find him!" Still a little shaken, Tasuki managed to lift the slumbering Tamahome off him, cover him with the sheets, and rush to the door. "Miaka-san I…I found him!" he yelled to her as she ran past again, checking the doors along the hall. "Where!?" she asked breathlessly, coming to a stop right outside his door. "Well," he said slowly blushing three shades of red and running his hand nervously through his hair, "you won't believe this but…he tried to…um (gulp)…to me…in bed." The absolutely blank look on Miaka's face was priceless. "He tried to do WHAT to you in bed!?" she practically shrieked when she'd finally recovered enough to react. "He…well…you yourself admitted that the white box is evil! He…he…I DON'T KNOW!" Shaking herself and kicking herself mentally for hurting Tasuki, Miaka got him calm and went in search of the other seishi. Within a few hours, Tasuki had been given a sleeping potion of his own, Tamahome was sleeping in his own bed, and the remaining seishi had dared enter the room with Miaka to investigate what had twisted Tamahome's logic so bad. It didn't take them long to find it either. Opening Tamahome's personal folder on the computer, Miaka immediately found well over a hundred fan fics…all of them based on the Fushigi Yugi characters. Reading over one of them briefly, Miaka finally discovered what had turned Tamahome's mind inside out. And with this realization, she broke out laughing. "I hardly see what's so funny about this!" Hotohori snorted as he finished reading over what Miaka just had. "Don't you see," Miaka asked around her giggling, "he's been reading this stuff and now he…Ha-hah-ha! It's just too much! You guys are just lucky he hasn't been looking up porno pictures of all of you!" Blinking innocently, Chiriko leaned over and asked softly, "What is this porno thing?" 

"Well it's…here," Miaka sighed, typing in a few commands on the computer screen. The others watched raptly as up popped a strange black screen with tiny words in a language they didn't recognize. But it hardly mattered if they couldn't tell what the words said. The images were enough by themselves. Everyone of the seishi's jaws went slack as they took in the sight of huge, page long images of naked women letting everything hang out and guys with barely anything on. Their jaws literally hit the floor when Miaka typed in another command and a fan art of Chiriko…completely in the in the nude popped up. "Tamahome would have really found a treasure," Nuriko said sarcastically (after pulling his jaw from the floor). Grinning, Miaka closed the window and shut the computer down. "Let's just leave it at that," she said softly, looking over at the sleeping Tamahome. "Once he's stopped looking at the stuff, things should return to normal again. Until then…Nuriko let's take this thing outside and get rid of it" Nodding, Nuriko picked up the computer with one hand, and followed the others out the door. Once outside, he set it down carefully, brushing his hands off on his shirt afterwards. "So, how do we kill this evil thing?" he asked, turning to Miaka. She just narrowed her eyes and glared at the computer sitting innocently on the ground. This thing had nearly cost Tamahome his sanity, nearly cost Tasuki his virginity, and nearly cost her those that were closest to her. Without bothering to look away from the evil thing, she answered in a harsh whisper, "How else do you kill anything, Nuriko?" "Right," he answered, stepping forward and raising his combined fists about his head. "YaaaAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

The computer went "BOOM" and that was that.

************************************************************************

Okay, I realize that that was entirely screwed up and really didn't make much sense, but like I mentioned at the beginning of this, I wrote it cause I was bored. Call it…semi-effective inspiration. Anyway, I realize the part with Tasuki and Tamahome was entirely weird, but…sue me (not seriously) I tried. So, what did you think? Want more? I have an idea for yet another waiting in the wings if I get enough support. It's all up to you, my beloved reader's (sniff-sniff).

************************************************************************


End file.
